


i'll make you mine

by SofieChappell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, or attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 01:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofieChappell/pseuds/SofieChappell
Summary: Alec wants to propose to Magnus.





	i'll make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless fluff.  
> 

Planning his proposal to Magnus has definitely been the hardest thing Alec has ever done in his life. And it was not an easy competition to win, either. He had battled demons, both inner and outer, his family, the Clave; he even tolerated the nerd vampire.

The idea popped up in his mind about half a year ago. It was a calm evening and Magnus was dozing off, cuddled right beside Alec. He kept getting distracted from his book by how soft and comfortable Magnus looked. He took off his make-up some time ago, his hair was soft and unstyled, his lips barely parted. He was completely at peace at Alec’s side and this was the biggest gift the man could ever receive.

Alec gently moved the strand of hair that threatened to tickle Magnus’ nose away from his face. The man’s lips curled a little more and he tightened his arms around Alec.

_I want to marry you._

The thought surprised him, although it shouldn’t have. He never expected to actually want to marry anyone. The marriage was always in his plans, of course, once even in very real ones, but there was always a respectable Shadowhunter girl involved, one that would bring honour and heirs to the Lightwood name. That, and a lot of misery. Not even one of those plans featured a High Warlock of Brooklyn. Well, isn’t life just full of surprises.

But once he thought about it, it seemed like the most natural thing to do.

Alec was nothing but a methodical man. He approached this issue as he would the mission: he researched, he planned, he prepared.

The first part was relatively easy, as was the second. He had a general idea of how this worked, after all, he done it before, albeit somewhat crappily. If he spent an afternoon googling things like _most romantic proposals_ or _iconic movie proposals_ , well, it was between him and his internet provider.

However, none of it seemed right. Nor could he see himself organizing a goddamn _flash mob_ , thank you very much. He decided that one can’t go wrong with a classic dinner date, so when Magnus started talking about this new Indian fusion place he read about, Alec didn’t wait and called to make a reservation the very next day. Not that it mattered, because apparently trendy mundane restaurants in New York had waiting lists. Long, long waiting lists.

In the meantime, he obtained the ring. The size was the easiest part. Magnus had tons of rings, so Alec could just measure one of those he saw Magnus wear on his ring finger. The ring itself, that was the hard part. He spent hours visiting various jewellery stores and looking at all types of rings, but none satisfied him. It was until one afternoon, he stumbled across a small shop, owned by a kind middle-aged man, who not only sold jewellery, but also made it. They spent quite some time talking, the man listening intently to Alec describing Magnus. Together, they decided on three beautiful topazes that looked just like Magnus’ real eyes, set in swirling white gold filigree.

The immediate preparation, however, was a pain in the ass. With a week left, he had to decide what he was going to wear and, most importantly, what he was going to say. Normally, he would ask Izzy for advice, but at that point he was completely freaking out about her accidentally spilling the secret. He spent quite some time in their wardrobe when Magnus left to see a client one afternoon, and after quite several crises, he finally settled on simple dress pants and dark green shirt Magnus bought him some time ago. Magnus wasn’t with him for his fashion sense after all, he rationalized.

The speech, however, was not coming together in any way.

Alec spent most of his free time, trying to string together words that could express how he felt about Magnus. How much the man meant to him, how much he was grateful to have his love, how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life making him happy. No matter how much he tried, it was too little, too cliché, too awkward to say.

Killing a greater demon was a walk in the park compared to all this.

But now, he was ready, or as ready as he will ever be. Everything was set up, the ring hidden in a shoe box glamoured with a modified deflection rune, courtesy of Clary,  that would ensure Magnus didn’t stumble upon it by chance.

All Alec had to do now was waiting for the hours to tick by until tomorrow evening.

* * *

Turns out, that would be easier that he expected.

Magnus was in a very good mood when he came home and the tv-and-takeout evening quickly turned into heavy makeout evening that itself turned into Alec writhing on Magnus’ sheets, all of his naked body being covered with thin layer of sweat.

It was slow, sensual, Magnus focusing on setting every nerve in Alec’s body on fire. He took his time worshipping him, pressing praises into his skin with thousands of little kisses. Now he was looming over Alec, moving inside him slowly, almost torturously so. Both the world outside and time itself seemed to stop existing, the whole universe reduced to the warmth of Magnus’ body on his.

They were looking into each other’s eyes for a while now. Alec didn’t care if it was stupid or sappy. All that mattered was the connection between them, the overwhelming, all-consuming love they had. It was safe, it was right, it was the best damn thing to ever exist and Alec was hellbent on cherishing every single second of it. He drank in the curl of Magnus’ lips, the fire in his eyes, the blush on his sharp cheeks.

“Marry me, Alexander.”

Alec’s eyebrows shot so high up they were probably part of his hairline now. Magnus was looking at him expectantly and definitely excitedly. Alec was searching for the right answer, but the one that eventually left his mouth was not it.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

Mangus flinched and backed away onto his heels. He opened his mouth to say something, but once Alec regained his ability to speak, there was no stopping it.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me, Magnus. I’ve spent months, _months_ , planning the perfect proposal to live up to what I thought were your standards. I even asked Clary for help, for fuck’s sake. And you are popping the question the evening before, while we are _having sex_? Fucking hell, Magnus,” Alec was breathing heavily and he was sure his eyes looked definitely wild. He didn’t care.

“You– you were going to propose to me?”

“Yes, I’ve even managed to book a table at that fancy new restaurant you wanted to visit. The waiting list there is _insane._ And don’t even get me started on the ring, the hours I–” Alec was stopped by the finger on his lips. He wished he could say he hated when Magnus did that.

“It felt like a flash of genius at the time. I’m so sorry, Alec, I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, well, that was the idea,” he muttered.

The silence that followed was incredibly awkward. Alec would dare to say it was the most awkward one they ever had. However, he felt the annoyance slowly subsiding. He looked up at Magnus, who was still sitting on his heels with a reasonably sheepish expression on his face.  By the Angel, he loved that man.

It must have shown clearly on his face, because Magnus smile swiftly turned coy.

“Do you still want to marry me?”

Alec huffed a laugh and shook his head with disbelief.

“Of course I fucking do.”

Smiles didn’t leave their faces for hours.

* * *

They did have that dinner after all. Alec still got to kneel in front of his love and slid the ring on his finger. They got to drink their celebratory champagne and accept congratulations from a cute elderly couple at the table nearby.

But they also had an engagement story that will traumatize Jace for life, and isn’t it what it’s all about?

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd.  
> follow me on tumblr @[sofiechappell](http://sofiechappell.tumblr.com)


End file.
